Glamon Desmognathus
Glamon Desmognathus is Ensatina's sister who had run away from home to The Circus, becoming a performer and an actor before being summoned by her sister to join her after their parents were killed, along with their extended family, in a suspicious fire. Biography The Chicken Bard Having run away from home, Glamon joined a travelling circus, the Circe de Lune, where she performed by turning people and things into chickens. Regardless, she quickly answered Ensatina's call for help and retribution for their family, bringing along her friend at the circus, Adelliah of the Axe. Arriving in Ruben, Glamon went about trying to turn people into chickens, in particular her sister, but was restrained by both Ensatina and Adelliah. In the fight against the infected in the inn Glamon was "accidentally" set on fire by Ensatina twice, and put herself out with water left around in the inn. She also accidentally attacked the village apothecary with a tentacle attack, and managed to turn one of the infected into a chicken. Afterwards, Glamon introduced herself to Timothy, Ensatina's ward, who recognised Glamon as "the chicken sister", telling Glamon despite Ensatina's protests that Glamon was regarded as "a waste of DNA" and a "barstool" sic. Despite this Glamon did not hold any significant resentment towards Ensatina. After it turned out that Ensatina didn't have enough money to buy a restoration spell, Glamon agreed to help Ensatina by offering to steal it while Ensatina provided a distraction, as they may have done in the past. Ensatina agreed, but strongly opposed Glamon's suggestion that she flirt with the merchant. While Glamon took the revelation that Sashati, her and Ensatina's aunt, had burned down the family home, easier, she was nonetheless put at ease by Sashati being put to rest as the Desmognathuses traditionally did to their loved ones. After Ensatina anguishly stated that she was the last of the Desmognathus family, Glamon reassured her that she was still there for her, just as Ensatina would be there for Glamon. At the Epidicae beach side Glamon was somewhat the butt of jokes from the others after they constantly reminded her that an enemy had to be sufficiently weakened before they could be turned into chickens, though Glamon ultimately neutralised the zombified foe, Hunter O'Malley, by turning it into a chicken before it was killed by Ragnar. When the ship they were travelling on was boarded, Glamon helped the others fight off the majority of the boarders. However, on reaching the pirate captain, Glamon thwarted Ensatina's attempts to get the pirate captain to leave and hand over her orders by turning invisible and trying to steal the orders from the pirates, only to accidentally turn visible, restarting the fight. Overwhelmed, Glamon briefly became a corpse until Ragnar revived her. Glamon later searched the pirate captain's corpse, and found a note from Gaius the Alchemist instructing her to dump the alchemical waste in the deep sea; Glamon was chastised by the others for reading the letter too quickly and missing that Gaius, whom they hoped would have helped with curing the plague, was involved. When the four travelled to the swamp where Gaius lived, Glamon was initially the subject of quite a lot of mutterings by the others. After they had agreed to help Lindsey von Baal with some errands in clearing out the local wildlife for a reward to upgrade their equipment, Glamon was initially chastised by Ensatina for wandering off and appearing out of nowhere, the elder sister asking whether Glamon recalled the discussion they had on the beach about working together. Later, Glamon had her tail pulled by Adelliah after Glamon lagged behind by the others. When the others were testing out their new armour and skills learnt from magic books they had bought from Lindsey, Glamon went ahead and scouted, before skittishly joining the others without mentioning what she had seen. Thus, the others were surprised and shocked when they ran into a graveyard of horrors, alchemical bone-creatures led by a giant bone spider. This caused them to yell at Glamon for not waring them, Adelliah in particular. Despite this, Glamon was critical in defeating the bone spider, which managed to frustrate the others by binding Adelliah and Ensatina to the ground using its webs, denying the group its main fighting power, and killing Ragnar by jumping to him. Glamon had quickly turned invisible at the start of the fight, and used this to avoid detection, using oil to briefly blind the spider and later resurrecting Glamon after much prevarication. After Adelliah, Ragnar and Ensatina managed to focus on the spider, Glamon then turned the spider into a chicken, quickly changing the course of the fight from disastrous to a quick victory. Afterwards, Ensatina collapsed from bloodloss and exhaustion, angry at being set on fire repeatedly yet also angry at herself for making mistakes and errors of judgement that nearly caused the team to be wiped out. She was eventually cheered up by Adelliah, who reassured Glamon that everyone made mistakes, and without Glamon turning the spider into a chicken the fight could have gone otherwise. After nearing Gaius' lab, Glamon offered to sneak into Gaius' lab and steal his notes after they reached an impasse over what to do with him. After Ensatina criticised Glamon for not caring that Gaius had caused the death of their family, Glamon argued that theirs was not the only family to be affected by Gaius' crimes, and that they should all get justice. Later, when fighting the Bone Destroyer and Nathana Octavian, Gaius' guards, Glamon turned the Bone Destroyer, another bone creation, into a chicken. She had less success with Nathana, who teleported Glamon into Adelliah before Glamon tried to question a heavily-wounded and burning Nathana about who she was and why she was there. Nathana refused to answer before Ragnar shot her. Nathana stated that Gaius was her responsibility, leading to Glamon being confused over whether it was the right thing to kill Gaius, but ultimately decided to enter his lab along with the rest of the group except Ensatina (who wished to stay outside until it was time to kill Gaius), and quickly went about stealing everything that wasn't nailed down. Eventually Glamon found a locked door surrounded in alchemical smoke. Braving the fog, Glamon charged through and unlocked the door, seeing Gaius next to a strange man-dog thing. She attempted to run forwards and hold a knife to Gaius' throat to question him, but Gaius threw a smoke bomb, causing Glamon to trip. The Disinherited Desmognathus The three questioned the alchemist, but on Ensatina's arrival a fight started, with Glamon eventually turning Gaius into a chicken. After Ragnar told the group that Gaius said he had a cure while bawking as a chicken, they questioned Gaius again and managed to figure out the circumstances around the blight, which were the result of Gaius' experiments to cure the daughter of Lord Caligo, and its spread, the result of Gaius' negligence in contracting the chemical disposal off to pirates. When the others left Gaius in a cabinet as Ensatina burned the house around, Glamon left with the others, but watched the house to see whether Gaius survived along with her sister, despite Adelliah's "assurance" to Gaius that "they" would let him go, and only kill him if they saw him again. When they saw Gaius jump out, Glamon watched as Ensatina burnt Gaius to death in revenge for their family's deaths with little emotion. On leaving Lindsey's house, where they stayed for the night, Glamon hugged Lindsey and tried to pickpocket her, but failed horrifically. Lindsey twisted Glamon's wrist and punched her in the stomach to the group's bemusement, though Ensatina attempted to apologise to Lindsey, who simply walked away without a response. While Glamon attempted to state that she was trying to steal a book Adelliah wanted, she was chided by the rest of the group for trying it in the first place. Arriving in Carolia, after Adelliah had driven off some thugs abusing a beggar, Glamon gave him some money and asked for information, learning about a cat whom Glamon suggested Ragnar talk to. Ricky was not particularly useful in terms of getting into the castle, but helped enchant Ragnar's amulet after Glamon gave him a fish pie and bought him a nice herring. As Ricky could speak the common tongue, Glamon spoke to him about being a lizard who wasn't a pyromancer, and turned him into a chicken; Ricky while a chicken fired an ice bolt at Glamon and the two struck up a strange friendship. Later, Glamon and the others tried to get some cheese from Branderson Goudamaster the cheesemonger, but failed. Dejected, Glamon was taken by Ensatina to see some chickens the latter had found, which Glamon hugged and stroked. After a tense discussion with the elf tending to the chickens, where the elf mentioned that lizard flesh was quite nice and that chickens were just animals, Glamon tried to turn her into a chicken but Adelliah dragged her off with Ensatina's assistance. The group went to leave before the elf mentioned she worked in the castle, though Glamon failed to convince her, Ilia Redcloth, to help them. After discussing the fact that Ensatina had a bounty on her head and checking the bounty boards for no sign of the bounty, they managed to bribe their way into the castle, Glamon using her invisibility to scout ahead. As she did so, she looked into a room to see a blonde-haired girl staring at her through the keyhole. Glamon asked entry and was granted it, opening the door noticing that there was a puddle of electrified water on a bear carpet in front of the doorway and didn't enter. The girl, who it was clear was Esmerelda Caligo, Lord Caligo's daughter, said she hadn't played with anyone for so long and knew Glamon's name despite not being told it. Unnerved, she shut the door and went back to the others, who returned with her to find the room empty with a teddy bear in Esmerelda's place that caught fire. When the others went to meet Lady Caligo, who attacked them, Glamon was locked outside but teleported through the door to attack her and turn her into a chicken, ultimately killing her. Glamon tried to dispose of the body by tipping flower pots over it. While Ensatina attempted to question the kitchen staff and check them for undeath like Lady Caligo, Glamon tried to steal the silverware but was stopped by Adelliah. Looking for Lord Caligo, they made their way into the basement where they found the bodies of dead magisters and guards, Adelliah and Ensatina confirming their suspicions from the evidence that Source magic was involved. Glamon was uncertain at continuing, it seemed to be beyond them when dealing with Source and they had stopped the dumping and Gaius. Ensatina interrupted, asking whether it was right for them to allow the lord of the town controlled by demons, while Adelliah mentioned that the Circus would be unable to return. They were taken to see Lord Caligo, who demanded they drop their weapons and be escorted to the dungeons to work on a cure for his daughter. Glamon hid her knives and scrolls and used them to escape from the cell when it started filling with blood. They slew Captain Octarus, the Captain of the Guard, but Glamon was accidentally killed by Adelliah triggering an explosion. Ensatina resurrected her, to see if she was alright, but Glamon was angry at Ensatina's actions; the elder sister was certain that if they had fought in the hall against such odds they would be dead. Glamon said that she would find the girl, get what she needed then leave, going on a tantrum and accidentally encountering a torturer in a metal BDSM get-up and a flesh golem, who attacked and were quickly overcome. Glamon also found two people, Belladonna Young and Portnoy Godfrey, who eventually decided to join them, though Portnoy had his tongue cout out. Glamon tried and turned Portnoy into a chicken to polymorph him a tongue to speak with Ragnar, but it failed, causing the others to facepalm. Returning to the great hall with their two new companions in tow, they fought and slew Lord Caligo and his sons, with Esmerelda disappearing mid-fight. After accidentally killing Ensatina due to Lord Caligo using a spell to translate all damage he received to Ensatina, Glamon was also killed, but the two sisters were resurrected by Ragnar. To Adelliah's cheering Glamon accused Caligo of killing her family, intending on turning him into a chicken before stabbing him to death. Unfortunately, she accidentally turned Ragnar's cat into a chicken before killing Lord Caligo. Back in Carolia, Glamon mentioned that she didn't like or understand Ensatina's fluctuating personality, which Adelliah pointed out as being the result of complicated feelings, with Ragnar pointing out that she might say something outside, but always ensured that Glamon survived every fight. Adelliah concluded that Ensatina did things that she thinks are best for Glamon, and that they had different views on family. Ensatina then showed up with more spellbooks she bought for the group. After a trip through the Whispering Wood, where they fought some void-touched creatures, they reached the Source mine where Esmerelda had fled to. Family and Friends At the mine entrance frozen guardians guarded the gate, which challenged Glamon and the others with a riddle after Glamon snuck across, receiving Ensatina's confidence in the process (to Glamon's surprise). Ensatina answered the riddle before the others, ordering them not to answer before her, and they were allowed in. They also took along a Frozen Troll which they encountered and unfroze. Reaching the bottom of the mine, they fought Esmerelda, who entered a Source-infused form. Ultimately, Glamon backstabbed the Source form, killing it and causing the undead "girl" form to appear. The Troll attacked them when it was accidentally set on fire, and was killed by a throwing knife from Glamon. When the "human" form of Esmerelda appeared to be still inhabited by the evil power, after some struggling and polymorphing Glamon cut her throat, assertively stating that Esmerelda was a sacrifice so that her family couldn't be destroyed. Glamon stated she wouldn't let her family, whether at the circus or Ensatina, be hurt again. She argued that they were always a family, even if Ensatina became the Lady of Epidicae or Glamon remained at the circus, and included Ragnar in their family. After finding a note on Esmerelda's body stating that Glamon and Ensatina's grandfather had an affair with a chicken farmer, making it clear that Glamon had not disgraced the family legacy, the two sisters embraced, Ensatina finally accepting her for what she was. Glamon said that Ensatina was her second-favourite Desmognathus after herself, and that Adelliah was her second-favourite circus member after herself. Now that Ensatina was the Lady of Epidicae, Glamon was legitimised and managed to get free movement for the circus and eventually a portion of the Desmognathus rents. After returning to Ruben and successfully curing Timmy, Glamon decided to accompany Adelliah to find Adelliah's family with Ensatina's approval, assuring her sister that they would return. Personality and Traits Glamon's characteristic ability is metamorphasising things into chickens. This was regarded as rather unbecoming by her family, who were traditionally highly skilled pyromancers. In her childhood Glamon had accidentally set the house's curtains on fire when being taught by her aunt. It is assumed that she did not have any advanced education in pyromancy before she ran away, as Ensatina later offered to teach her some fire skills as Glamon's offensive portfolio was either turning enemies into chickens or smacking them with conjured tentacles. Ensatina remarked that Glamon learned the polymorph magic when she was paying attention for once and forgot everything else she learned in the process. Despite Glamon's dislike of fire magic, she ended up learning some of her own accord on the journey, such as summoning a fire incarnate. Glamon is also able to turn invisible and teleport to backstab enemies. While she grew up in the circus, Glamon has a somewhat unusual view of the world, often acting as though she were almost-scatterbrained, though the degree to which this was an act is uncertain. At times Glamon displayed a lack of propriety, stealing things despite her companions' disapproval. Glamon's ability to turn invisible has also lead to criticism from her companions as they were unable to see where she was to help her. Unlike the others Glamon also initially displayed a reduced appetite for combat. Glamon has a close albeit often-quarrelling friendship with Adelliah, who acts somewhat like Glamon's "minder" and occasional unfortunate target of Glamon's antics; at one time, Adelliah was the unfortunate target of a knife-throwing act with Glamon as the knife-thrower, resulting in Adelliah getting stabbed a few times. Adelliah has also been party to Glamon's rather unsuccessful attempts at stealing things, as has Ensatina. The two also share a fondness for jewelry. Despite her estranged relationship to her family, Glamon still appeared to hold a large degree of affection for them, and Ensatina in particular. She was particularly conflicted by how Ensatina could be helpful and kind in combat, yet be cold outside of danger. Ultimately, Glamon is highly protective of those she cares for and would be the one to kill Lord Caligo, and revelled as much in his death and the vengeance she wrought for her family as much as Ensatina had done on Gaius the Alchemist. She would also be the one to kill Esmerelda Caligo too, declaring that she would not let her family - including Ensatina in particular but also her circus family and Ragnar - be hurt again. Notes Desmognathus is a genus of salamander. Category:Death in the Family Category:Player Characters Category:GamingFTL